Known embodiments utilise methods in which a sealing medium is introduced between the contact to be fed through and the design element to be penetrated, which sealing medium is made of a polymer or a special glass depending on the temperature, pressure and required mechanical strength. When a polymer is used, the pressure tightness at high pressures and the permeability to small gas molecules are unfavourable. The direct sealing solution using glass, is, in turn, complex and difficult to implement using the production equipment of electronics manufacturing.
DE 198 52 730 C3 discloses an assembly comprising a holding part made of electrically insulating material and an electrical contact pin potted therein, which provides a gas-tight electrical connection through the holding part. The contact pin is provided at each of the two axial ends thereof with a connecting region. The connecting region forms the interface to a component to be connected to the contact pins. Between the connecting regions, the contact pin is provided with a securing region, which ensures that the contact pin is anchored in the holding part, and a potting region, against which a potting compound rests, which rests against the holding part in a receiving region in the form of a borehole.